Problem: First consider the expression for: $-6$ plus the product of $2$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $-2$ times that expression and then add $-4$.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $2$ and $x$ $2 \times x = \color{orange}{2x}$ What is $-6$ plus $2x$ $2x$ $ - 6$ What is the quantity of $-2$ times that expression $-2 \times (2x - 6) = \color{orange}{-2(2x-6)}$ What does adding $-4$ to $\color{orange}{-2(2x-6)}$ do? $-2(2x-6)$ $ - 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-2(2x-6)-4$.